


He Swings and Misses

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Jessica, and Charlie play Dungeons and Dragons. Comedy ensues.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Gaming Together





	He Swings and Misses

Castiel, Charlie, Sam, Jess, and Dean sat in Castiel's living room playing Dungeons and Dragons. Charlie sat on the floor with a cardboard screen between her and other others, hiding her notes. A map with 4 figurines rested on the coffee table. Jess' figurine was a mage in flowing robes, while Sam used a stealthy thief with a hood. Dean played a warrior carrying a broad sword, and Castiel guarded the back with his healer dressed in plate armor.

Charlie said in a dramatic voice, "You hear some rustling in the underbrush."

Dean said, "Well, I'll charge it."

Castiel responded, "I grab on to Dean's arm and tell him to stop."

Dean glared at him, "Why?"

Sam said, "I'm a thief. I can hide in shadows and see what's there before we engage it."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "No guts, no glory."

Castiel punched in the shoulder, "It's on me to keep your guts on the inside because I'm the priest, so play smart."

Jess shook her head at Dean, "So impetuous."

Dean smiled at her, "I prefer the words swashbuckling and daring."

Charlie said to Sam, "Roll your sneaking ability."

Sam rolled two ten-sided dice and responded, "Forty-two."

Charlie nodded, "You see six goblins watching your group from the bushes. They saw you disappear, so they are looking around nervously."

Dean asked, "Now, can I charge them?"

"Not yet, Dean," Castiel sighed. "Jess, magic missile?"

"Ok, I shoot magic missiles into the thicket," Jess said. 

Charlie rolled some dice. "You hear two shrieks and two of the goblins drop to the ground. The other four are charging."

Castiel said, "Now, you can charge them, Dean."

Dean shouted, "By the power of Greyskull. I'll charge them."

Sam snorted, "You aren't He-Man, Dean. I'll stab one in the back."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "What kind of person would name a character He-Man? I mean really. Isn't that redundant?"

"Hey, he was my role model," Dean protested.

Castiel smirked at Dean, "Well, that explains a lot." Dean glared at him.

Charlie cleared her throat, "Roll your dice, gentlemen."

Sam rolled a 19 on a twenty-sided dice. He exclaimed, "Hit it!" 

Dean rolled a 2 and missed. He complained, "How the hell do I miss the stupid goblin with a broad sword?"

Charlie said, "Sam's goblin is down. Dean missed by a mile, and the goblin is laughing at him." Dean frowned at her petulantly. 

Jess rolled her dice while saying, "I'm going to shoot my wand at one." After she rolled a 17, Charlie announced that goblin was unconscious as well.

Charlie rubbed her hands together and announced gleefully, "The goblins' turn. The one that Dean swung at strikes him doing two points of damage. The other one swings at Dean too and does three points of damage."

"How come they both attacked me?" Dean said grumpily.

Castiel patted him on the shoulder, "Because you charged them, dumb ass. I'll heal Dean." Castiel rolled a die. "6 points healed, he's all better."

"You kissed his owie," Sam smirked. "His booboo is better."

Jess said, exasperated with the men's shenanigans, "I'll shoot my wand at another one." A moment later, Jess dispatched the fifth goblin, while Sam killed the last one.

Dean frowned at the turn of events. Castiel patted him on the knee and left his hand resting on it, "It's ok, Dean. You were the distraction. You have to admit; you can be very distracting." Castiel winked at him.

"Yeah, sure, laugh it up, smart ass," Dean groused at Castiel, but his eyes rested on the hand still on his knee. The corner of Dean's mouth lifted in a slight smile at Castiel as their eyes met.


End file.
